


Anchored

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dissociation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Sometimes Percy loses track of himself and the world around him, sometimes he's not sure what's real and what's important, and sometimes he's off in an empty, faraway land and can't find his way back.But Vex always finds him and she always brings him back.





	Anchored

**Author's Note:**

> Another tiny fic I'm saving from tumblr when I first started writing for Critical Role. Sorry to post another short thing but I do like this one quite a bit too, so thought I'd post it here.

Sometimes his body moved on its own.  
There would be no thought with it, oftentimes he didn’t even know if it was real. It could be hard to tell.  
But every movement, every word, every breath with Vex was his. There was purpose, meaning, control in it. Even if it was just to brush his fingers against hers or to rest his hand on the small of her back for half a second before he adjusted his glasses or pointed to something. Even just to smile at her when she wasn’t looking. Those seconds, minutes, hours belonged to him and they were real.  
Even in his darkest moments where reality was blurred and his body wasn’t his own, when he was almost gone for good, it had been Vex that brought him back. “Darling, take the mask off.” “I should have told you, it’s yours.” Those had been the most monumental times, but the smaller moments where she simply grounded him back into reality were no less important.  
His fingers ran over his gun in its holster but he couldn’t feel it. He nodded politely and looked around as if he was listening to…someone. Someone was speaking. Keyleth perhaps, he couldn’t tell, the words sounded thick and heavy in the air and didn’t seem to quite reach his ears. His feet kept moving, step after step, and somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if his pacing was off, if it looked odd, but he couldn’t do anything to change it, his body was on its own right now.  
Percy was familiar with this feeling, even before Orthax he had trouble staying in the moment. That didn’t mean it was any easier to handle.  
Upon realizing that he was doing this once again the first thing he felt, somewhere far away from his physical self, was irritation. He wanted to be paying attention, he wasn’t any good if he was unfocused like this. But more importantly he wanted to be in control of himself. So he struggled against it, consciously working to bring himself back. It rarely, if ever, worked.  
Which led to the second emotion. Panic. What if something happened? What if he couldn’t get back this time and he spent the rest of his life like this? What if it was really Orthax, still haunting him? What if—  
“Isn’t that right, darling?” Her eyes slid over to him and she took his hand, pulling his fingers from his gun and warming them in hers.  
His shoulders relaxed, he hadn’t realized he was so tense, and his jaw unclenched as he looked back at her. He took a deep, clean breath. No smoke. Of course. He was fine, he was himself, so long as Vex was around he had no reason to worry.  
“Of course, dear.”


End file.
